The Unoriginal Story
by Crystaline Snape
Summary: Crystaline Snape, Severus's daughter, is a half-vampire. Chap5up 'Crystaline, what did you just do?' 'Nothing,' I lied insincerely. 'Right. And I'm King Richard III.' 'His majesty reveals himself at last.'
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Unoriginal Story  
  
Summary: Voldemort is Harry's Father, Snape has a daughter, and Draco is not a death-eater wannabe. Story of clichés. Is NOT stupid and pointless. HV/HG; DM/GW; RW/OC  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Major Characters: Harry Voldemort (Potter), Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Crystaline Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Minor Characters: Cornelius Fudge, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Takes place in Harry's fifth year.  
  
~*!*~  
  
**_The Snape Manor  
_**  
"Dad! I'll be fine!"  
  
"All right, I just don't want you to meet someone of a bad sort."  
  
Severus Snape was about to take his teenage daughter to Diagon Alley today. His daughter, Crystaline, looked almost exactly like her dad. She had black hair that was always held back by either a wooden clip or a black and silver headband, black eyes that seemed to seep into your soul, pale skin, and had a sort of presence that demanded respect. Or at least fear. Most of the kids at the college said that she resembled a vampire. The only traits that she did not inherit from her father were her nose and the fact that her hair was not greasy.  
  
Crystaline had been living at the college of wizards for seven years since her mother died, killed by her own sister. Crystaline's aunt tried to kill her as well, but Severus had gotten in the way. After the fight was over, Crystaline's aunt escaped the ministry and went abroad. Her dad decided that it would be better to put her somewhere safe (well, relatively). At the beginning of this summer, however, he decided to bring her back.  
  
"Just through some of the powder in the fire, step into it and say 'Diagon Alley'. Quite simple really," he was saying.  
  
"All right, all right! But if I get stuck up the wrong chimney, there will be hell to pay!," she said, walking over to the stone fireplace. "Diagon Alley." and she was gone.  
  
Smiling, her father did the same.  


Crystaline's Point of View 

  
Diagon Alley was as busy as usual, with lots of shops waiting to be explored. The first store they went into was the apothecary. When her dad was getting a kit of ingredients put together for , I looked over some advanced books on potions. I would be going into seventh year potions and defense against the dark arts, but fifth year in every thing else.  
  
The next shop that they went into was Flourish and Blotts. It was as crowded as ever and seemed to overflow with red heads. One of them, a boy around my age, was arguing with a blonde boy in front of them, blocking access to the rest of the shop. Next to him were a skinny boy with black hair and glasses and a girl with bushy brown hair.   
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger and Malfoy. Will you please stop polluting the air with your squabbles and allow others to enter the shop." my dad sneered at them.  
  
"Uh, sorry professor," the blonde headed kid said.  
  
"Severus! There you are! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? Where have you been?" a thin, balding man with, (wowzers!) red hair walked up to my father  
  
"Hello Arthur. I'm fine, I've been at my manor, and by the way, you're scaring your kids. And this is Crystaline. She used to play with your daughter."  
  
"Oh, hi. Now why am I scaring my kids?"  
  
"Because I'm their cruel and sadistic potions master who hates cheerfulness and you're being far to hyper and cheerful for a normal person to bear."  
  
"Oh. Too bad. Wanna come over for dinner? Molly hasn't seen you in ages. Come on," he started to pout. All right, I've seen a lot of scary things in my life, but some one begging and pouting at my father, the same person who gives Neville Longbottom hysterics, to eat dinner is the worst. This really set off the red haired kid who had been previously fighting. A look of absolute horror came over his face. It was sooo funny. He looked like he was about to vomit.   
  
Anyway, dad accepted, making sure of course, that I was invited. Oh joy. Let us get this straight-Crystaline Snape is anti-social and bloody proud of it. She does NOT want to go to any dinner that involves more people than are in her fan club which begins and ends with her cat(dad's ever so charming presence doesn't count, since I don't get the choice. Our family eats whenever they are hungry, and does not wait for each other).  
  
I am beginning to really relate to the boy who was fighting when we came in. He is turning this beautiful shade of purple. If I ever get to know him, I must ask him how he manages it. I just look a little less pale(as an older student once mentioned, a little more normal. He currently is bright pink at the moment, curtesy of yours obedient) when I get mad.   
  
As we left the shop, I made a point of making sure that he knew how anti-social I am. He did. Master Keren must have told him. I wonder exactly what he told dad. Master Keren was my mentor when I stayed at the college of wizards. He ended up teaching me a lot when I was there.  
  
I was so lost in my musings that I did not even realize that we were in the Leaky Cauldron until I ran into dad, who had just stopped in front of a large fireplace. After helping himself to some floo powder, he the glass jar out to me.   
  
  
**Still Crystaline's Point of View**

  
Back home, dad ordered me to do my homework. Yes I have homework over the holidays. Ugh. Anyway, as I walked up to my room (actually, trudged is more like it), I thought about the kid back in Flourish and Blotts. His name's Ron Weasley, and according to dad, he is as disrespectful as I am. That is not something to brag about.  
  
Anywho, he is cute. His dad is the one who invited us over. According to dad, his family had notion of what muggles are like. For heaven's sake! Who could live without a CD player or a radio? In the Snape manor, of course, everything runs off of electricity. It wouldn't do to have a muggle come by and start to question them about the floating light here or the sourceless sounds there.  
  
As I turned on the light in my room, I reflected on how it was so unlike the room at the college. It's bigger, has two levels, is actually nicely painted(good gothic colors, dark burgundy with silver and black trim), and, most importantly, had a window seat. I love window seats. They just give a feeling to a room that nothing else can. My old room was small, a light gray, and had no windows. NO WINDOWS!!! Yes I literally nearly went crazy when I found out that my new room had a window.  
  
Ah yes, homework. I guess I really ought to start. Ok, compy, word, all set. You know, it's amazing how much bullshit you can pack into a two page history essay.


	2. disclaimer

For whole Story:  
  
DiScLaImEr: J.K. Rowling owns all charecters you recognize, and probably some that you don't. Mom owns my computer. Crystaline owns herself. My cat owns me. 


	3. The feast

Title: The Unoriginal Story

Summary: Voldemort is Harry's Father, Snape has a daughter, and Draco is not a death-eater wannabe. Story of clichés. Is NOT stupid and pointless. HV/HG; DM/GW; RW/OC

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Major Characters: Harry Voldemort (Potter), Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Crystaline Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

Minor Characters: Cornelius Fudge, Narcissa Malfoy.

A/N: Takes place in Harry's fifth year.

~*!*~

****

Ron's Point of View- Diagon Alley

Damn him, damn him, damn him. Why did dad have to ask Snape, of all people, over for dinner. SNAPE!!! I was actually looking forwards to that dinner. Now I have act civilly and act like I actually want him here. And whoever that girl is.

She made you look twice. Not because she was beautiful-she wasn't even pretty really-but because of the way she held herself. She had a sort of confidence that seemed like it would take nothing less than a large Californian earthquake to shake. She was sort of entrancing, once you actually saw her. Sort of like a vampire.

As Harry, Hermione, and I were finishing our shopping, Harry broke into my thoughts.

"Who is she, I wonder. You don't reckon…she's HIS kid. Snape's, I mean."

"I dunno. I mean," I cracked a grin, "who'd want to fuck Snape?" the mental picture was just too humorous. I burst out laughing.

Harry joined in quickly. Hermione, on the other hand, pursed her lips and began to reprimand us about not acting our age and how teachers, even Snape, deserved respect. As usual.

****

Still Ron's Point of View- later that day

Half a bloody hour is not nearly long enough to live. Alas for me, however, for that is how long I have to live. Ok, I'm really beginning to sound like those muggle shows Harry told me his aunt watches…soaps? Ah well. 

Dad said that the girl with Snape is Crystaline. Crystaline Snape. Yes, she is his daughter, no, she is not a vampire, and that she had been staying at the college of wizards for seven years. I hope that Percy doesn't hear that last bit. He's doing a report on the college, and would love to have a first hand account. Gods help us.

Mum's calling me. NO!!! I'm too young to die!!! I haven't even made out my will yet! Maybe it's just a good thing, though. I can just see it-I, Ronald Weasley do leave all my stuff to my little sister, Ginny or my best friend, Harry Potter. They can fight it out. Bit stupid, really. Oh no. Snape's here. With his daughter. Ugh. She doesn't look real happy to be here. Well good. I don't want her here either.

Uh-oh. Mum's giving me the death glare.

"Hi. My name's Ron."

"Crystaline Snape," she said, sounding bored. She spoke in a kind of distant voice. It was deeper than I had expected, and it seemed to resonate through me. Gods. She's **so** entrancing.

"Hi! My name's Ginny," my sister butted in.

"Hello."

"What year are you in?"

"Fifth."

"Cool. Any way, mum says for you three that supper's ready. We'll be eating outside. Ron, could you show them?"

"Sure," I said, sighing. "Follow me." I knew I sounded sulky, but I couldn't help it. As we got outside, my spirits couldn't help but lift. Mum had gone full out and had fixed a delicious feast fit for a king.

As I sat down next to Harry and Hermione, I couldn't help but notice how thin the girl was. Her clothes hung more loosely on her than any of Dudley's old thing had on Harry. It was rather sickening. 

Harry and Hermione were in deep conversation, as usual. They were as close to inseperable as one could get without putting paste on their hands. Or lips. At least they always try to include me in their plans. When they started to go out I was a bit worried that they would leave me out, but it wasn't the case. I have the best friends.

With absolutely nothing to do, I looked over at Crystaline again. She had her arms folded across her chest, almost exactly like a vampire, and was looking rather bored. Ginny sat down next to her and tried to get a conversation going. 'Tried' being the key word.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Do you play Quiditch?"

"No."

"Do you follow it?"

"No."

"How can you not follow Quidditch," I interupted. I don't know why I asked. I was just so startled. "It's the best sport in the universe."

"**That** is a matter of opinion. I don't particularly care for it because I do not find it interesting," she snapped. I simply stared at her, open-mouthed.

Finally, mum came out of the house and told us to dig in, allowing me to realize that I was staring like a stranded goldfish at **Snape's kid**. 

The dinner was delicious. Harry, Hermione, and I went full out in stuffing ourselves. Crystaline Snape took it a bit slower, but also heaped her plate. Snape and my father were in a deep argument about Quidditch. Funny, I never thought of professor Snape as a Quidditch fanatic like dad. Just not…Snapeish enough. Amazing the thing one learns outside of school.

I didn't look at Crystaline again until halfway through dessert. She was in the process of eating a slice of chocolate cake, but she must have felt my eyes on her, because she looked up and stared back. I got the message that she wanted to be left alone.

After dinner, Snape and Crystaline left. Dad wanted them to come again before the summer was over, but Snape said that they were going to be busy. There is a god.

~*!*~

Crystaline Snape, Creator of Chaos, signing off.


	4. Vampire!

Title: The Unoriginal Story  
  
Summary: Voldemort is Harry's Father, Snape has a daughter, and Draco is not a death-eater wannabe. Story of clichés. It is NOT stupid and pointless. HV/HG; DM/GW; RW/OC  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Major Characters: Harry Voldemort (Potter), Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Crystaline Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Minor Characters: Cornelius Fudge, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Takes place in Harry's fifth year.  
  
~*!*~

Crystaline's Point of View

When I got up the next morning, I decided that I really needed to go shopping. The clothes that actually fit me were all falling apart, and the clothes that were in decent condition were about four times too big.

I decided to ask him at breakfast. As I pulled on my favorite far too big shirt and threadbare jeans, I wondered if I could go. I had never been shopping for myself before, and when I went for someone else, I never had that much money.

I pulled on my sneakers and went out. Once outside, I went into the forest that surrounded my father's manor. I loved it there. There was just a sort of peacefulness in there. Dad said that when I was younger, mom took me out here to play.

"Missy Snape! There you are!"

The house elf, Flora, came into view. She wore a plaid knee skirt and a plain white blouse. Dads' grandparents freed all of their house elves about one hundred years ago. After visiting Hogwarts, Flora seemed very radical to me, although she kept an annoying habit of calling me 'Missy Snape'. It is really annoying.

"Yes, Flora?"

"Your father want to speak with you in his study."

"Thanks. About what?"

"School, I think."

"Oh great," I muttered. Flora grinned.

****

Severus's Point of View

Crystaline opened the door to my study and walked in. She looked so much like me that it was scary. She acts like her mother though, to a certain degree.

"Dad, you wanted to speak with me?" she asked.

"Yes, sit down please," as she lowered herself onto a high backed chair, I studied her. Her mother would have been worried. Her high cheekbones gave her a gaunt, starved look, and she always seemed to be eating. _Could she be one?_

"I wanted to talk about a few things. First of all, would you rather take classes with the student body or by yourself?"

"Myself," she replied quickly.

"All right. I will, however, insist that you take Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures along with the fifth years."

"Why them?"

"These are the things that you can't learn from a book. Not well enough to suite me, anyway. Another thing- I don't want you to be sorted. Not yet, anyway."

"Why?"

"Well, I think you'll understand a little later."

"No! I want to know now."

_Should I test her? But what if I'm wrong? What'll she think about her mother?_

"Crystaline, your mother was a vampire."

"What the bloody hell? Then why am I not one?"

"I have no idea if you are one or not. If you have the Gift, you would not know until around now. It usually shows up around adolescence."

"Gift!? What the bloody Hell are you calling a gift!? The Gift to suck blood? The Gift to have fangs? How in tarnation is that a gift?!" Crystaline yelled. She had jumped out of her seat by now, and was standing stock-still. Her eyes were chips of blood red rubies.

"It is a gift. For one thing, it doesn't matter whose or what's blood you drink. As long as it's blood. In fact, a company takes blood from a slaughterhouse, bottles, and markets it. For another thing, you're not going to grow fangs. You're just a half-vampire, and-"

"-just a half-vampire? You said that you weren't sure."

"I wasn't until you got mad and your eyes glowed red."

"Great," she sighed, "I still do not see what is so damn good about being a vampire."

"Vampires and half-vampires all share a few special abilities. They can levitate themselves off of the ground at will, control and converse with shadows, drain people of not only blood, but energy from a distance, and a few other bits that I have certainly forgotten."

"Is that why I'm always so hungry?"

"Yes. Come with me."

I led Crystaline to the library and walked over to a very dusty, long unused section. Crystal loved the library, another trait that she inherited from her mother. I had hated to read when I was younger. Quidditch was much more fun. Serina, however, was a bookworm, heart and soul.

The section that we were in was all about vampires, including how to help develop the powers of a youngster and what their weaknesses were. I pulled out a few of old volumes that Serina used to read. I gave them to Crystaline hesitantly. Many of the books that I handed her were full of dark magic.

"Be careful with these. Your mother used these all the time, and so did her mother. Many of them contain a bit about using the power for evil. Read those especially well. I want an essay on using the Gift for good and evil on Monday. Okay?"

She nodded. I could see that she still wasn't quite so sure about being a vampire.

"Um, dad. Just one thing. I am somewhat hungry right now. Do you know where some, uh, blood is?"

"Yes. I froze some a while back, just in case. Go up to your room and I'll bring some up to you. Okay?"

She nodded and left.

****

Crystaline's Point of View

Dad brought up some blood quickly. It was not bad, actually. Kind of coppery, I guess. I finally felt full. I still was not too convinced about being a vampire, and how it was good and all. I have been reading way too much sci-fi where the vampire has been a villain.

The books dad gave me were pretty interesting. Some of them were about my powers, but a good deal was about Dark Magic. I would never use Dark Magic on someone intentionally except to save my friends/family, or me but it was interesting just the same. Very interesting. I decided to do something that I have never done since I was nine: not procracinate on my homework. I am sure that Master Keren would faint dead away. Bending over one of the heavier volumes, I read:

__

Vampires are often portrayed as evil in both muggle and wizarding folklore. This is mainly because the majority of them are. Vampires can be one out of three species. They can be Damikin, Battac, or Krek.

Damikins are pure evil. They, unfortunately, are also the most common of vampires, making up about sixty percent of the world's population. Damikins are extremely hard to create. The methods are very drawn out and excruciatingly painful. It can take decades to become a Damikin. Damikins are enveloped in flame when the sun touches them. They are immortal and can only die by the sun and a few weapons.

Battacs are strictly neutral. They account for about thirty-nine percent of the vampires. They are not created through biting. Battacs are created after the death of some one important enough to get a burial. For all of the methods, see chapter seven. Battacs have no mind. They simply answer to their hunger. Any animal can become a Battac, it just must have a funeral. Battacs turn into dust if hit by sunlight.

Kreks, or Royal vampires, account for only one percent of the vampire population. They are tall, thin, have pale skin, and red eyes. Kreks can be both good and evil, although they are most often evil. Royal vampires have many abilities that set them above the rest. These are explained in chapter eight. Kreks are able to walk in sunlight.

"Cool," I said. From the sound of it, I was a Royal vampire. I could not wait to get to chapter eight.

I, however, still did need some new clothes, and I could read any time. I went down to my dad's study, pushed open the door, and entered. I could see that he was planning his classes for the following year.

"Um, dad?" he looked up, "I kind of need some new clothes for school."

"Uh? Mm, I see what you mean. I'll take a little later today. All right?"

I nodded.

"Do you prefer muggle or witch clothing?"

"Muggle."

"Ok. Oh, I still don't want you sorted. It would only be a matter of time before a student found out. That wouldn't be the best. I think that the room your mother used when she went to Hogwarts is still free. You can use that."

"Thanks."

I backed out of the room quickly and headed back to my room. With luck, I could get a bit more reading done before we had to go.

~*!*~

REVIEWEIVER

Crystaline Snape, Creator of Chaos, signing off


	5. Shopping

Title: The Unoriginal Story  
  
Summary: Voldemort is Harry's Father, Snape has a daughter, and Draco is not a death-eater wannabe. Story of clichés. Is NOT stupid and pointless. HP/HG; DM/GW; RW/OC  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Major Characters: Harry Voldemort (Potter), Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Crystaline Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Minor Characters: Cornelius Fudge, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Takes place in Harry's fifth year. Rating is because Ron has a potty mouth. The Snape Manor is located in Massechusetts, USofA

~*!*~

****

Crystaline's Point of View

I did not get to read any more. When dad said 'later', he really meant 'when I get this blasted thing done or decide to throw it in the fire'. He seemed to decide to do the latter, because he was not long. I barely had time to write my name on a piece of parchment when he knocked on the door.

He led me to the shed that housed his car, a blue station wagon. I got into the front passenger seat, and he in the drivers. When dad put the key into the ignition, it occurred to me that I needed some other things.

"Um, dad. I kind of, uh, need some other things."

"Oh? What?"

"Well, I am a girl, and I'm fourteen. It's almost, uh, that time," I was turning a bit pink, I knew.

"Oh. Uh, you can get them at the mall."

"Ok."

"What type of books do you like?"

"Uh, science fiction and fantasy. Why?"

"Just wondering."

The rest of the journey was made in silence. I couldn't wait to get to the store. When we got to the mall complex, I couldn't help but gawk. It was SO big! Dad didn't seem at all fased by the hugeness of it all, but I hadn't been in America for seven years. The biggest buildings in Kraliker(a/n: where the college of wizards is located) were schools and government buildings. The shops were always one floor and never were connected.

Dad parked the car and got out. Luckily, the mall didn't look _too_ crowded. As we got to the first of the glass double doors, dad pulled me aside.

"Crystaline, I need to get some things myself, so do you think that you could get your stuff without me?"

I nodded. I was actually kind of relieved. I hadn't really looked forward to trying on clothes while he, as my ever so impatient father, paced back and forth. I also didn't really want to get my other stuff with him.

"Good. Meet me in the food court in two hours. Will that give you enough time?"

"Yes."

"Here is some money. Oh, and in the unlikely event that you run across a muggle who wishes to know about your family, I am a chemistry teacher, your mother was a housewife, and you were raised at Krincle College. Not completely true, but as close as we can get."

Dad handed me 5000 dollars. I had never seen so much money in my life. I just stared at him.

"You may want to get more than just clothes," he said simply, and dissapeared. I always wished I could do that. He didn't use magic, either. He just waited until there was a bunch of people and went with the flow.

Where to go? On the floor plan, there was four different clothing stores on the first floor and three on the second. I decided to go to the closest first, being sensible, as always(over look the fact that I had recently 'redecorated' his rooms in magenta and neon green).

The first shop that I went into was a shop for special occasion clothes called _'La Boutique de Fleurs'_. There were so many dresses. On some, there was so much glitter that the one wairing it could probably be considered a disco ball; on others, the amount of feathers was astounding. When you put them on, you could probably fly away. With a good broomstick, of course.

I settled on a velvet, forest green dress with long sleeves and a skirt that fell just below the knees. It had a V-shaped neck and was trimmed in black and gold. It gave me a sense of regalness. Along with the dress I bought a pair of green ankle boots with a very slight heel. They were made of velveteen and had three silver buttons. I made sure that I could move in the dress and shoes without being a klutz before buying.

I payed two hundred fifty dollars for the entire outfit. Not bad compared to the price of some other outfits I saw in there(one was going for over one thousand dollars).

The next shop was full of clothing for people who didn't want to pay a lot. Unfortunatly, you get what you pay for. I always make sure that my clothes are meant to last. The stitching on the clothes in there was shoddy, at best.

The third shop I went into was pretty decent. I got some black flair jeans, a couple of turtle necks(dark blue, red, green, and black), and a beautiful black top with butterfly sleaves. It made me look even more like a vampire, but hey! Who cares?

The final clothing shop was the best. It had tons of cool clothes, and for decent prices too. Dad probably wouldn't be too happy about the way some of the clothes fit me, but hey! I am a teenager. I am supposed to annoy my father.

When I reached the last shoe store I was a bit relieved. The last two had not been of good quality. This store fit the shoe to the person, unlike the other two, where the person was fitted to the shoe.

I sat down and waited for the clerk to spot me. Presently, he was helping a very pudgy boy and his family. His mother was thin, had brown hair, and was wearing a very false smile. His father was very much like the boy himself: fat, red-faced, and, from the look on his face, bad-tempered.

Sitting sulkenly beside the pudgy boy's father was a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. I knew that he had been at the Weasly feast, but I had been paying too much attention to Ron to pay much attention to his friends. Harry! That was it.

"Miss, may I help you?" the clerk asked. Harry and his family had left after the other boy was fitted.

"Yes. That shoe over there," I pointed to a small, black leather boot with a pointed toe. It was much like the boots I had gotten to match my dress, only had a running sole and laced up in the front instead of buttoning on the side. As I tried it on, I checked the price tag, more out of habit than anything else. It was one of the least expensive shoes in the store. It also felt wonderful. I decided to get three pairs, one in brown, one in black, and one in blue.

All in all, after I had bought everything I needed, I had about four thousand dollars left. I decided to save it for later. It was almost two hours after we had arrived, after all.

As I ran into the food court, I noticed dad sitting at a side table, slurping, yes, slurping, a large peppermint ice cream cone. I crept up behind him, and lunged for the ice cream. Ok, if there is one thing that I have a weakness for, it is sweets. I _love _them!!! Dad, of course, heard me just a moment to soon(for me) and pulled it away.

"Get your own!"

"But-but-but, stealing yours is much more fun!" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"You look rediculous, you know," he said, raising an eye brow.

After getting my own ice cream cone (cookie dough), I looked at the bag next to him.

"So. What did you get?"

~*!*~

A/N: What did Snape get?

Crystaline Snape, Creator of Chaos, signing off.


	6. Birthdays and Family Reunions, what fun

Title: The Unoriginal Story  
  
Summary: Voldemort is Harry's Father, Snape has a daughter, and Draco is not a death-eater wannabe. Story of clichés. Is NOT stupid and pointless. HV/HG; DM/GW; RW/OC  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Major Characters: Harry Voldemort (Potter), Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Crystaline Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Ginny Weasley.  
  
Minor Characters: Cornelius Fudge, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Takes place in Harry's fifth year. Oh, and Juliana Black, shut up about the Tybalt and Bob show, or I shall be forced to murder you. Remember: I have swords, daggars, and a bow and arrow at my disposal, and lots of woods to hide bodies.   
  
~*!*~  
  
Crystaline's Point of View  
  
"You'll find out. Did you finish shopping?" 

"Almost." 

"Almost?" 

"I saw this shop that I really wanted to go into, but I didn't have enough time to go in. Can I go?" 

"Which shop?" 

"Hebert Candies." 

"That's a sweet shop! Crystaline, you are worse than your mother was!" 

"I know, I know, but still. Please. I like sweets! I need sweets! Pleeeeeeeeease!!!" 

"Fine," he sighed. I grinned, knowing that I had won, gathered up my bags, and skipped off in the direction of the store. Dad shook his head and followed. I noticed that he did not skip. When I reached the shop, I was in heaven. Sweets of every kind, mounded to the ceiling. I bought a pound of rocky road fudge, runts (A/N: Runts are fruit shaped candies), and a big chunk of almond bark. Dad looked at me, amused, and helped himself to piece of fudge.

"So, what did you get?" I asked again. 

"You'll find out later," dad said, grinning.  
  
**Still Crystaline's Point of View-later at the Snape Manor**  
  
When dad went back into his study, I took out my clothes along with a small basket. In the basket were a couple of sewing needles and a great deal of brightly colored thread. I always kept a sewing basket handy to spruce up my hand-me downs.

I took out my black vampire shirt, a needle, and some silver metallic thread. I gave the shirt a silver trim on the sleeves, neck, and bottom. When done, I took out a pair of my black jeans and gave them a red trim on the seams. When I put down my jeans, I flexed my fingers and stretched. It had taken about two hours all together, but it was worth it.

I put them on and decided to show dad. When I got to the door of dad's study, I could hear a muffled noise coming from inside. I knocked. 

"Just a moment!" there was a lot more shuffling, and the door opened. 

"Crystaline!" dad was shocked. "What are you wearing?!" 

"Clothes," I said, grinning. 

"And you expect to be let out of the house in that?!" 

"Well, you could just make me stay in your study." 

"NO! What do you think me, crazy?!" 

"Well, um." 

"That was rhetorical," dad said, glaring. 

"Oh. What is wrong with my outfit? It does not show anything it should not. and in answer to you question, yes. I not only expect to be let out of the house, but I expect to go to class in these." 

"You have to be kidding." 

"Father dearest, I happen to be related you. That pretty much means that I cannot joke." Dad gave me a death glare.

"What did you get today?" 

"You'll find out later." 

"No!" I whined. "I want to know now! I wanna know now! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I started sobbing very dramatically.

"LATER." 

I pouted, and, realizing that it was getting me no where, turned dad's hair lavender with green highlights. "Crystaline, what did you just do?" 

"Nothing," I lied insincerely. 

"Right. And I'm King Richard III." 

"His majesty reveals himself at last." I said dryly. Dad walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. 

"Crystal, I am going to kill you." 

"Oh?" 

"I would suggest running." 

"Oh, ok. Thanks."  
  
**Still Crystaline's Point of View-two weeks later**  
  
I woke up on August 31 with a dazed feeling that something special was today, but I could not begin to guess what that 'something' was. When I was walking down to breakfast, I was so intent on thinking what 'something' was that I was not watching where I was going. I bumped into a tall woman with brown hair and black eyes. 

"Sorry," I muttered. 

"It's ok! You must be Crystaline. Sev told me all about you." 

"Sev?" 

"Your dad? Remember him? Greasy-haired, hook-nosed old bat. He's my brother." 

"So…you are my aunt? Sorry, I'm a bit slow right now. Just woke up." 

"Understood. I hate mornings too. I'm your aunt Kali."

"Kali, Crystal, you might want to get in the dinning hall if you want some breakfast while it's warm. Kali, none of your funny business now. You might corrupt Crystaline." The last bit was spoken more in jest than anything else. 

"I am already corrupted! And bloody proud of it!" Kali had a crooked smile on her face, not unlike the smile that dad often wore. It was rather frightening. "Dad, why didn't you tell me that I had other relatives?" 

"I thought it obvious. I didn't exactly pop up out of the ground, you know. Besides, I knew we would be having another get together this summer. Yes, there is a gathering today, and yes, you are expected to attend. 

"But I have so much homework to do!" 

"No you don't. You finished it yesterday." 

"All right, all right. Is it going to be boring?" 

"You are talking about the Snape family. Last time we got together, there were three fights. No, I had no part in them other than breaking up the first two. This time I don't think I'm even going to bother." 

"Mm," Kali responded, not really paying attention. "Let's get to breakfast, shall we?" We set off towards the dining hall, me trying to keep up with my dad and aunt's strides. On the table were numerous packages in gift-wrap. Flora and Dennis (another elf) were standing by the table with huge birthday cake with fifteen candles on it. Flora, Dennis, Dad, and Aunt Kali started singing:  
  
_Happy Birthday to you. _

Happy Birthday to you. 

Happy Birthday dear Crystaline, 

Happy Birthday to you.  
  
Or, in Aunt Kali's case,  
  
_Happy Birthday to you _

You belong in a zoo. 

You look like a monkey, 

And you smell like one too.  
  
"I totally forgot!" 

"How could you forget your birthday? It's the day before you start school! Aren't you excited?" 

"The day that Hogwarts meets its demise," I heard dad mutter. I glared at him and reached for the closest present, but he snatched it away. "Oh no, you don't. you're going to open gifts at the family get together today. No, not even one. And you have to wait for your cake, too." 

"No fair! No fair, no fair, no fair!" 

"Then hurry up and eat. Then we can get going." I pouted and turned my attention to the bacon in front of me.  
  
**Still Crystaline's Point of View-later**  
  
Dad lied. We couldn't get going right after breakfast. First, dad needed to fill me in on my family, the gathering, and a great number of other things. Aunt Kali wasn't much of a help. She kept going off on tangents and making really corny jokes. Dad finally told her to shut up and explained everything himself. 

"Crystal, when you are introduced to your grandparents, please act polite and pleased to see them. Even if you're not, fake it sincerely. They're not very nice, but they can make your life a living hell if they take a dislike to you. 

"Your cousins, Tybalt and Bob are all right when they are sober, but when they're drunk-watch out. They are the ones who started the fights last time. 

"Marie is another one of your cousins. She is rather quiet, but nice. Watch out for her fiancée, George, though. He's a practical joker and would laugh if Voldemort walked in pink. You should get along fine with him. Just don't burn down the pub!" 

"Pub?"

"It is where we meet. It's called the Dancing Stars and is in Soireville, Romania." 

"Uh, Soireville?" I had heard a lot of Soireville from my History of Magic book. The town was home to all sorts of magical beings-werewolves, vampires, leprechauns, and others of a less decent sort. 

"Yes. Marie's ¼ vampire." 

"Oh. It's on the vampire side of town, then?" 

"No. It's right in the center. The Dancing Stars is just about the only public local building able and willing to hold all of us." 

"Why aren't others willing?" 

"Our family is…rowdy at best. Kali and I are normal compared to the rest of them. I don't remember a gathering when there hasn't been a fight." 

"Oh." 

"Now that I've warned you about all of the normal relatives, get changed." 

"Thanks!" I said, and ran off to change.  
  
**Crystaline's Point of View-The Dancing Stars**  
  
Soireville was a fairly small town, that compared to its reputation, was very quaint and charming. The pub was a large, bright, noisy place with hard wood tables and chairs. The right side of the wall was lined with Snapes. Some had dad's hair, some Kali's. Some were pale or black- eyed. All were definitely related to me. 

One man, tall with brown eyes and black hair came over and punched dad lightly on the shoulder in greeting. Dad punched him back and introduced him as Tybalt. Another man who looked exactly like Tybalt came over and introduced himself as Bob. Marie and her fiance came over and said hi. Bob and Tybalt decided that I was being far too quiet. Both lept onto one of the tables, and Bob began to shout over the din everyone else was making.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, let me introduce my little cousin…Crystaline!!! Get up here, brat." The last was directed at me, seeing as I was sticking to the shadows. Tybalt and Bob jumped down and proceeded to *try* to get me out into the light. Finally they gave up and brought the light over to me. 

Tybalt then procured a microphoned and proceeded to try to interview me. 

"So, Crystaline. How are you today?"

"I *was* just fine."

"Was? What happened? Is my little cousin going to be alright?" he asked with mock concern.

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"Do you like to be known as Cryssy?"

To that, I grabbed the Microphone and destroyed it. "Answer your question?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, yes."

"Good. Any more questions?"

"No."

"Good. Good day," and I left the light.

~*!*~

After I ducked out of the interview, Tybalt and Bob tried to get me to 'be sociable and happy and normal'. They weren't having much success. Tybalt was beginning to get annoyed.

"Damn it Crystaline. Can't you get out of the bloody shadows for a moment? I want to introduce you to someone. One of your cousins. She is about your age."

"Fine, but any funny bussiness and you'll be hanging by your thumbs and screaming for mercy by dawn."

"Yes, of course, my lady. I would do nothing to earn your wrath." Tybalt said sarcasticly.

"Good."

Tybalt dragged me across the room next to a small corner where a group of girls, all about my age, were standing around, chatting to each other. They were all centered around one girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was very graceful and obviously the leader.

As Tybalt and I aproached the gang, the center girl looked up and walked on over to us.

"Hey Tybalt, hello Crystaline. How are you today?" her voice sounded as if it were fake and up close you could see that her perfect complexion was only due to excessive amounts of make-up. It was rather disgusting, really. You could see where exactly she had make-up on, and where she didn't, and it wasn't because of the coloration. You could litterally see the difference in depth of the cosmetics.

"Fine. As you've heard, this is Crystaline, and I was wondering if you would show her around and introduce her."

"Sure, come on Crystaline." With that, she led me over to her group and started a round of introductions.

~~~!!!~~~

****

Kerry Leprechaun: Thanks! It won't be very unoriginal after I get Crystaline in Hogwarts and all.

****

KittyKat589: Yay! You like Crystal! Don't cry, here's the chapter.

****

Antigon Q: Okay, thank you, thank you, thank you. I will try to not switch POVs so often.

LOOKING FOR BETA-READER!!! E-mail me at graceskits@yahoo.com.

Please R/R, especially if you have constructive critism.

~*!Crystaline Snape, Creator of Chaos, signing off!*~


	7. Family reunion 1

Title: The Unoriginal Story  
  
Summary: Snape's daughter is a half vampire, and will be entering Hogwarts. Lots of fluffyness, lots of humour, and the family of Severus Snape has arrived! 

Ships: HP/HG; DM/GW; RW/OC  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Major Characters: Harry Voldemort (Potter), Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Crystaline Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Ginny Weasley.  
  
Minor Characters: Cornelius Fudge, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Takes place in Harry's fifth year. Is now AU.

~~~!!!~~~

****

Crystaline's point of view

Marie introduced me to all of her friends when we got over. Maddy, a small and tan girl, was quiet and seemed to exist to compliment Marie. Lyla, a squib, was blonde and had green eyes and wore almost as much make-up as Marie. Julie was rather annoying because she kept butting in, but she wasn't mean. The only girl I would be able to spend _any_ amount of time with without going insane, commiting murder, or both was Tam-lin, who didn't seem to have any real reason to be here. She wasn't really interested in the topic of conversation(boys), and she didn't seem to be related to any of them closely. 

"Hey, Marie," Julie butted in, "maybe you ought to change your make-up. I think that I see a gnat stuck in there."

"What?! Where?" Marie gasped, and ran off to the ladies room, franticly.

"That was really mean, Julie," Maddy said. Julie just sneered and stalked off. 

"Hey, Crystaline, what kind of make-up do you use? It looks really good," Lyla asked.

"Um, none. It takes too long to put on."

"Not even lipstick?"

"No."

"Eyeshadow?"

"No."

"Foundation?"

"That usually qualifies as make-up, Lyla."

"Okay, okay. Hey, I'm going to go get something to eat. You all want something?" Tam-lin and I shook our heads no, but Maddy grinned.

"Race you to the table!" she cried, and ran off. Lyla chased after her quickly, leaving Tam-lin and I alone.

"So, Crystaline, where are your parents? I've never seen you before, but I don't notice any one else new."

"Oh, my dad's over there." I pointed him out. He was speaking to a stern looking couple, and was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Which one…Severus? That would explain why you're never at the reunions. He doesn't come often," she said thoughtfully. Still looking in that direction, she started to frown. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"Great Aunt Brunhilde, well, your grandmother."

I turned to look where she was staring, and saw a very tall, stern looking witch coming our way with dad trailing behind. He looked a bit worried, but it didn't look too bad. When the stern witch came over to us, Tam-lin shrank back a few paces behind me. The witch ignored her, and started to bombarde me with questions.

"So Crystaline, how are your studies, top five percent of your class I hope?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent. How many friends have you?"

"Um, none, really."

"None? Tut, tut. That must change. Really, how do you get your homework done?"

"I do it myself so that I can be sure of it being correct. It is how I managed to get into the top five percent."

"Yes, but Crystaline, don't you need anyone to fall back on?"

"No."

"Hm, well I suppose that things can change, but I still think that it is a big mistake not to sort you."

"But I don't _want_ to be sorted."

"Yes, but don't you want to make new friends?"

"No, not really. I'd rather just be able to study without constant interruption."

"Crystaline, have you ever made a friend?"

"Yes, I have," I replied quite forcebly. I made two, actually, but I really didn't like to think about it.

"I see," she said. "Do you expect to do well at Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am. I certainly hope so."

"Good. I hope so. Well, why don't you come over and open your presents?"

"Okay! Lalalalala," I sang as I skipped over to the table with presents on it. Dad shook his head at the sudden change of personalities and followed. Brunehilde just looked stunned.

On the table was a _mound_ of presents. They weren't just from dad, either. I grabbed the nearest one, which was about twenty inches long and thin. When I tore away the brown paper that encased it, I found a plain white box(just what I always wanted). Inside was a long slender rod. It was cool to the touch but made me feel warm inside. The smooth surface felt like stone, but looked for all the world like a wand of pure darkness. Next to it was a note that read:

"This is the Rod of Darkness. It was used by Kraig of Notan to create the castle of darkness and help destroy the ring of destruction. Also enclosed is a book titled, "Magical Items: History and Uses". Please read it before trying anything with the Rod." It was signed, _Tom. _I didn't see 'Tom' anywhere, but dad told me not to worry- some people hadn't made it to the gathering.

"Cool," I said. I had never heard of the rod, but I could tell that it was magical. _Very_ magical.

The next present was a square box from Grandmother Brunehilde. Inside was a long, blood red cloak with a black clasp, which was shaped in the form of a hawk and a snake. The Snape family crest. The inside was lined with pockets, which were spelled to look empty no matter how much they held. It was exactly like dad's except from the color. Where mine was red with a black clasp, his was black with a green one. After that came a small, perfectly round, pure white stone from my grandfather, Siegfried. According to him, it was a truth tester. If you concentrate on a person, and question them, the stone would shine white, if they were telling the truth, grey, if they were were not lying, yet not telling the whole truth, black, if they were completely lying, and red if the stone was unable to tell.

Next, from the twins, Bob and Tybalt, came an assortment of items. There were a few items from a joke shop, called Zonkos(whatever that meant), some ink that changed colours, and a talisman to keep away evil spirits. I couldn't tell if it would really work. I could feel an odd tingling to it, but that could have been just the magic of the metal. The talisman was a small circlular pendant was a silver alloy inlaid with bronze. The inscription read _Umbrae Necāte_. It hung on a leather thong.

Aunt Kali got me a bunch of books and some dice. The books were all part of a series called _Dungeons and Dragons_ that dad said was something called a RPG. Kali grinned, and muttered to me, "Don't worry, he'll explain in much greater detail when you get home; mother just threatened him with disembowlment if he started rambling. He's a bloody fanatic." Dad glared at her.

"Am not!" he exclaimed. Aunt Kali just stuck her tongue out at him.

From Marie's family came a small set of magical items. There was a small tin of mints that were supposed to grant you immunity from the cold for one day, a small wooden drum called a bodran with a tipper that could produce any emotion in anyone if I wanted to. Along with the bodran was a flute that was supposed to act like a pheonix-install fear in the hearts of the wicked and courage in the hearts of the good.

Finally, dad got me a muggle video game set and some games. It was a playstation 2, and the games she got with it were Joust, Gauntlet: Dark Lineage, Dark Cloud, and Soul Caliber. He also got me three memory cards.

Just as I had torn the wrapping paper from the last present, The door to the Stars slammed open, and two men and a dog entered.

A/N: I think I'll leave it there, for now. Um, this story is AU, by the way, in case you didn't read the first Author's note.

~Crystaline Snape, Creator of Chaos, the Hyper Assassin, signing off.


End file.
